monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Oni
Encyclopedia Entry: A monster distinguished by the horns growing out of its forehead, and its namesake blue skin. A type of ogre called “oni” that only inhabits the Zipangu region. Like all oni, they have a fierce disposition, and extraordinary strength. They’re feared by humans as monsters, but they’re actually quite intelligent and rational. They also have a calm side to themselves which is very atypical for an oni, and for that reason, unlike other oni, they don’t randomly assault human men. They can often be seen hanging around other oni such as “red oni,” etc. Because of their disposition, they often serve as the brain of the group, controlling the rest of the oni and restraining their emotional and coercive actions. As previously mentioned, even if they find a man who strikes their fancy, they won’t try to rape him randomly, but that’s only true when they’re “sober.” Just like the “red oni,” sake is their favorite thing, and if there’s a guy they like, they’ll probably aggressively invite him to go drinking. However, they aren’t able to handle their liquor at all, rather they get dead drunk just from drinking a lot of sake. When they get drunk off sake, rationality and self-control get thrown out the window. Their faces turn bright red, just like red oni. Upon revealing the lewd, drunken side of themselves, they become so lustful and ferocious that even the red oni pales in comparison. Their true nature as monsters is revealed by sake, and traces of their ordinary intellectual personality can no longer be seen. They completely transform into lecherous perverts who seek pleasure and spirit energy, thinking about nothing but sex with human men. Naturally, whenever they’re drinking, if there’s a human man nearby, they’ll assault and rape him right away, so that they can enjoy the taste of spirit energy along with their sake. And what’s even more troubling, in spite of the fact that they get drunk easily, they still have a high level of maximum alcohol tolerance, appropriate for an oni. They can drink sake infinitely, becoming infinitely drunk, and grow infinitely lustful, and the feast of flesh tinged with sake, pleasure, and spirit energy will continue until either the sake runs out, or the man passes out. Once they sober up, they go back to their intellectual state, but, being monsters, if they like they guy, and deem him most worthy as both a husband and a sake snack, then they’ll never let him go. Then the man will end up having to party, get drunk, and copulate profusely with her every night. Additionally, they have a much stronger sense of shame compared with other oni, and it easily comes to the surface. Because of this, whenever they recollect what they did while they were drunk, or even just listen to an obscene or sexual story, they become so embarrassed that their faces turn bright red, like that of a red oni. Category:Mamono Category:Ogre Family Category:Oni / Demihuman Category:Subspecies Category:Zipangu Region